The Frozen Fruit
by KatieFlint
Summary: It may be cliché to think of Hufflepuffs in the kitchen, but it was where Hannah loved to be, when she wasn't gardening. And, by extension, that meant it was also where her girlfriend, Susan Bones, liked to be as well.


A/N: Originally posted on LJ and AO3. This is a gift for Bee as a congratulations for reaching three hundred followers. I'm not all that good at food fics but I thought I'd give it a try :) Hope you enjoy!

 _The Frozen Fruit_ by _KatieFlint_

* * *

It may be cliché to think of Hufflepuffs in the kitchen, but it was where Hannah loved to be, when she wasn't gardening. And, by extension, that meant it was also where her girlfriend, Susan Bones, liked to be as well. Hannah liked to create things, or rather, she liked to bake things, and she was always using the shelfs and cupboards too high for the House Elves to ordinarily reach, to store her own creations.

Susan, as she sat by the counter while Hannah worked, would often become the unofficial taste-tester; being the only convenient body available. She didn't mind, and in fact was rather fond of the practice. More often than not however, Susan would inevitably abandon her homework for the day, to join in on the creative fun.

"Try one of these," Hannah offers one day while Susan's studying.

To Susan's surprise, it isn't a baked good or cooking concoction thrust in front of her. Rather, it's a small slice of banana. Perfectly ordinary looking and untouched, as far as she can tell, "What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing yet," Hannah assures. The question hadn't been meant poorly, but rather out of sheer curiosity, "I was freezing it for a cake later but, I've found they taste infinitely better this way."

Susan raises a thick brunette brow, but pops one in her mouth all the same. She never refuses what Hannah offers to her, even when the baked good looks less than appetizing. Susan's never said anything less than stellar about Hannah's cooking either. It's always been superb, but even if something were to fall short, Susan would enjoy it all the same because Hannah had given it to her.

Biting down on the fruit, Susan doesn't expect the burst of sweetness that comes from the frozen treat. Her eyes light up, and she finishes it off swiftly, reaching for another one.

Hannah gives it to her, but pulls the rest of the pan away, "Some of them have to go on them have to go on the cake too, you know."

Susan sticks her tongue out at the blonde's teasing, popping the second slice in, choosing to savor it this time, "If I help, do we get to share the left overs?"

"I thought you had to read for Professor Flitwick?" Hannah smiles, enjoying this good-hearted razzing.

"It can wait," Susan hops down from her stool, and rounds the counter to join Hannah on the baking side. Hannah rolls her eyes at Susan, a cheeky smile gracing her lips, "Hey, don't pretend you didn't plan this Abbott. You know I can't refuse sweet things."

"Oh," Hannah sighs playfully, "I know."

It's Susan's turn to roll her eyes, a smile coating her lips. Blast telling Hannah that silly line, ever since she mentioned it, Hannah has made a point of turning into a joke. She may be the sweetest girl Susan's ever met, but it's her zany humor that keeps Susan endless amused. Not everyone thinks Hannah's a riot like Susan, but she could care less what they think, as long as she's got Hannah, and they're happy.

"C'mere you," Susan pulls Hannah to her leisurely, not even minding the baking powder covering Hannah's hands. Susan's gotten rather good at removing such things from her clothes. She leans into the blonde, closing the distance between them with practiced ease. Hannah tastes sweet, like the bananas she too has been eating. Pulling back just even to look into Hannah's eyes, Susan smirks, "Now, can I help?"

"If you promise not to get flour in my hair again. It was a nightmare to get out," Hannah chides lightly.

"Well," Susan shrugs, good-hearted mischief on her mind, "I'll try to keep my hands to myself, but no promises."

"Miss Bones should, if you both want to work in the kitchen still," an older House Elf calls from further down the kitchen. The girls laugh, surprised, but promise to be on their best behavior today. It would be a shame to be thrown out again. The last time was fun, especially for Susan, but afterward Hannah had been rather out of sorts the days following temporary expulsion. Yes, they'd best remain in good standing with the House Elves, Susan decides.

Reluctantly, Hannah unwinds herself from Susan's arms, and passes her the cookbook they'll be using, "So, where do we start?"

"I was thinking with the first ingredient," Susan says, and its Hannah's turn to laugh.

"If you say so," she smiles, still chuckling, "What is the first ingredient?"

"It's the secret ingredient," Susan says, leaning closer as her words grow softer.

"Oh, and what's that?" Hannah follows Susan, leaning behind the propped book. There's mischief in those eyes, and Hannah's not sure she really mind's that.

"A kiss…" Susan pecks her on the cheek unexpectedly and a pink blush blossoms in its wake.

Maybe she'd have to forgo baking for a couple of days, Hannah thinks to herself. At least she'd still have her gardening to do…. Susan's getting to be a pretty good gardener too.

"I think you'll find the second ingredients equally as important," Hannah closes the distance between them, sealing it with another kiss.

Something this sweet, was just impossible to quit…

* * *

End

* * *

 **Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
